


Grocery Superstore

by SmittyWerbenjagermanjensen



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyWerbenjagermanjensen/pseuds/SmittyWerbenjagermanjensen
Summary: Amy's family had more kids than they could afford. Sometimes they would need relatives to loan money or be signed up on welfare in order to afford the price of food that month. it didn't bother Amy and she held no shame because of it, she looked up to her parents and knew that they were some of the best people she could have hoped to have raised her. But her love for them wouldn't help when thoughts of college rolled by and sadly even if she qualified for a scholarship there were still many bills to be taken in account for, thus as the summer before senior year rolled around the 17-year-old set out for employment at the local Grocery Superstore.Jake was 20 and enrolled in college when his mother had decided it was time the bird started to fly out of the nest. that meant no more spending off of mommy's credit card. One Friday night he looks into his fridge and notices its empty besides sauces and realizes maybe its time to get a job.  his friend Rosa says the place where she works is hiring and he should apply, so apply he does.Or the one where Amy and Jake need money and end up working at the same place and fist job chaos ensures.





	Grocery Superstore

"what would you say are some of your strengths and weaknesses?" The big man interviewing her asked curiously. Amy smiled and nodded for a second trying to think. it was unlike her to not be prepared but the second she sat own it seemed that everything she had known about herself was gone, and she could barely remember how her own name was spelled. 

" would have to say that some strengths of mine are my ability to work in a team, i am good at communicating what needs to be done, and my honesty and reliability. maybe a weakness would be that i am my own worst critic, i am a little competitive." it was a statement but was phrased like a question. 

"can you give me an example of a time when you tried to actively improve on a weakness? " tight-lipped and dead-eyed she tried to scower her memories of a time when she denied herself a bet or did not compete in something to be the bigger person. she came up blank and filed that as something she should maybe concerned with at a later time. then she tried to think of a time when she let herself not be a perfectionist, she also subsequently came up blank. as concerning as this was it was not top priority right now. what was, in fact, her top priority was the fact that she had been nodding lightly while making eye contact with  _Terry_ his name tag said, for ten seconds straight and if it was to go on for much longer it would be weird. she went against her gut and made up a lie as the words came out of her mouth. 

"well, one time i was... helping my mother, she uh is an enrapture, and had owned a soap shop, where she sold soap, and my brothers bet me i couldn't make more bars of soap that them in twenty minutes, which i know I could, but i had a job to sweep the floors so I did not compete with them," she said it and it didn't sound good, but it was awfully specific and there was no way he could know it wasn't true. she felt bad for lying but it was a white lye it wouldn't hurt anyone, besides her Jiminy cricket. 

"Oh, your mother owns a  _soap shop._ whats it called?" Amy put her game face on and mentally took notes about the lies she was telling.

" uh, owned, the soap market wasn't doing to good, so she uh, closed it down."

" I'm sorry to hear that." she felt guilt panging but suppressed it deep down into her gut.

"its okay, really." Terry smiled an looked down at the paper where he wrote down the answers to his questions, every time he wrote something down she felt like it was tattooing her and the fact that he was tattooing lies stung badly. lying literally made her want to throw up she questioned how politicians lived with themselves.

"well, that should conclude our interview, do you have any questions?" 

"when will i hear back about whether or not im being hired?" 

" sometime tomorrow you'll get an email, telling you what we've decided." he took a breath out of his nose and slightly leaned in. "but just between you and me, i think your gonna be a good addition to the Grocery Superstore team." she smiled wide and toothy, her body flushing with endorphins from the exciting news. 

"thank you, sir."  her voice was a little breathy and excited. she followed his lead as he began to stand up and she held out his hand for her to shake. trying to finally tone down the happiness radiating off of her like a furnace.  as they walked out of the office and through the hall she noticed the workers and thought to herself that soon she may know each and every individual name, it warmed her heart. 

later when she went home that night she told her parents everything, including how excited she was, they were proud but secretly a little saddend that their little girl was all grown up and eager to take on the world, of course they felt proud that they had raised such an amazing young woman, hoping the cruel world would treat her with at least a bit of mercy.

 

 

 


End file.
